pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bmltera
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! *'Need help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Jäzzi (Talk) 00:26, 2011 August 9 Hey, where did you make the pokemon cards. Wiseamy0818/WiseGuy17 Ok I decided to make a new account.Wiseamy0818/ WiseGuy-My Talk 22:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The thing with Dialga, the info thing, or the userbox tower.WiseGuy-My Talk What about the yolasite thing. That is better for me. I do not know how to use chat. WiseGuy-My Talk Did you get the word bubble. WiseGuy-My Talk 23:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I was wondering if you liked Chuck Norris. wildthornygrape 03:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!! BMLTERA!!!alpha needs ur help.his chat page is gone.could you please help him? Thanks, Sol988 15:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Not me, Alpha&OmegaFan2011.And his chat page is gone on his website.He needs your help. Sol988 17:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pokemon Emotions Just add Bmltera-Talk to your signature section in your preferences. 00:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, if you want Latias in your sig, copy this to your signature page. Bmltera-Talk Then add to your signature section in your preferences. It should work then. 00:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re I have voted for you. If you wouldn't mind, you think you can vote for me here in return?Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 14:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to earn that badge.MrPokem0n6 03:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sig Your Sig is kind of big and distracting,and you are only supposed to have one image in it, and the text shouldn't blink, can you please change this? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 03:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :All you need to do is un-blink it, and use 1 image if possible. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 04:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 04:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, and it looks really good -Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 18:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks i'll come ask for help when i get confused :) its nice to have people to count on. Alright thanks for the tip ^_^Vulpixisawesome1424 15:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hi can you go to the chatroom? i'm bored i need someone to talk to. Vulpixisawesome1424 20:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sup again i need help. WHAT IS A BLOG POST?!?!? remember i'm in the chat room like 4eber so plz get back to me soon. Vulpixisawesome1424 05:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Right thx bro! (Vulpix)Vulpixisawesome1424 19:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) thanks ;) i'll keep that in mind. Vulpixisawesome1424 06:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Bmltera on my website chat i enter my name then press enter and it never goes into the chat. Any suggestions? Alpha&OmegaFan2011-Talk Thanks Hey Bmltera thanks for adding the chat back on my website! :) Your awesome XD Also one more thing on my website i saw you put a link to a pokemon black and whtie on your pc. Is it fully legit? Because once i downloaded it on a computer and it said that i had viruses and eventually crashed. So before i download it i want to ask if its a virus. Alpha&OmegaFan2011-Talk Pokemon Black and White rom So you havent had any issues with your computer with it? Ok im kindof afraid to do it because it hurt my computer once, but its worth a try. Wikia chat problems Hey Bmltera do you have any suggestions for me. Back a couple weeks ago i tried to go on pokemon wiki chat and some other wiki chats and its been giving me issues. It says people are on, but when i enter theres no body on and on the top right corner the logo is missing. I need help and im starting to get pissed off about this. I contacted wikia about it and they said they were working on it and its been over two weeks since ive talked to them. Then i tried going to a different browser and it did the same thing. Do you know how to fix this problem? Because as of now i will never be able to get back on wiki chat. :( PS: Thanks for all your help in making my website, you made my day on that and i appreciate it :) Your friend Alpha&OmegaFan2011 21:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re Chat Issues Does it work on the 3ds? Cause i heard CXXX got on chat on the 3ds. Why do i have to have 25 edits to talk with you. cant you let this one fly so i can talkJaakor 15:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Happy Thanks Giving Happy thanks giving to you too! Happy Birthday too! I am Wolfy Hear me howl! 18:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Event Hey Bmltera long time no see :D, sorry i havent been on pokemon wiki much, ive been kindof busy lately and the stupid chat still wont work for me, but wikia told me it isnt my computer, so thats a good thing. Oh Ya about the event, i got it the first day it came out, i didnt even think about it until i went on Serebii to see watz new and i realized i totaly forgot about the event lolz, so i immediately got my 3ds and pokemon white version and downloaded it. :D Your Awesome Pokemon Master: Alpha&OmegaFan2011 03:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I am really sorry I did not get to do it.School started a homework=lots. Be sure to talk to me every so othen Christmas Merry Christmas Bro Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too Bml! I am Wolfy Hear me howl! 01:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Evo Nope thats. above the game info is were crimson told me to put it. Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 03:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) evo Bml come chat with me! and your weclome! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 03:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Evolution agian Bml please take the evolution info out of the first paragraph. so that the evolution info is only in the Evoluiton section. Thanks Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 17:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i just barely missed you in chat. i was quite busy at that moment. i am free for a while now. you can delete this message after you read it. Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 15:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Trade Im going to my grandfathers get on later Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 22:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) HURRY sorry if that was rude get back on the wiki chat imma battle jade real quick then i need to trade my boldore with you so i can get gigalith btw i got victini! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 23:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) OMY WORD I JUST BARELY MISSED YOU!!!! sorry man i was eating lunch [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 17:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Bot on Test wiki.. that would be kool i guess you could set that up if you wanted to! :D Me and my dad are getting my ds hooked up to the wifi its going slow and its not wanting to work but were trying... [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 00:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) battle I want to do a flat single with wl on battle with you now.1966batfan 03:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Why won't you go by my terms? I can't do LV. 100 battles!1966batfan 03:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) can you come to chat?1966batfan 04:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) true thank you for your vote, i have known you since your profile avatar was a Empoleon. Vulpix, The Flaming Gamer 04:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Featured User Interview Where and when do you want to do it? -- 22:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Bmltera everyone here is mean but katewolf. HungerGfreak 02:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm Fawful117, But you can call me Michael. Wanna be friends? Also, if you have any Pokemon Games(DS), are there any Pokemon you are currently looking for? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 05:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Austin's Return XD Yup, im back :DDDD and the chat works!!!!!! XD Wow really? Drakrath? seriously? XD 18:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Why Hello: A SHADOW named JADE told me that i should ask you a question...if you liked Maple Story or not...i need your help with a wiki i have just opened...a Maple Story Fansite...meet me at my wiki's chat at your next convient time...http://maplestoryfanuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Maple_Story_Fan_Universe_Wiki Pizzaboy4853 22:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Pizzaboy4853 17:23, March 10 2012, (UTC) Message No problem! 16:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) LOLZ yall told me to feel free on chat, but i dontDr. Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! 23:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Hello I have no idea. it just seems to not be such a hotspot anymore. the only people that really come here are looking for info or to troll. :Sadly I think the best days of the pokemon wiki are over. I haven't seen Crimson as much as I used to. its kinda sickening. ::Calm down guys, neither of you guys have been on this wiki long enough to see this, but the wiki becomes really slow during the spring and picks up during the summer and fall. Most of our user base is in school, therefor most of the users can only come on when school doesn't demand as much time. 20:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Editing About your message, if you were thinking how to become an admin, here are the guidelines. You'll have to edit a lot to be candidated, however. 'Energy X''' 22:59, May 12, 2014 (UTC)